Conventionally, as described in JP 2013-219269 A, a method has been known to flow current in an element formed in a wafer and evaluate electrical characteristics of the element. One of main electrodes of the element is formed at a front surface of the wafer and the other one of the main electrodes is formed at a rear surface of the wafer.
The wafer is placed on a stage so that the other one of the main electrodes, which is formed at the rear surface of the wafer, is in contact with a place surface of the stage. The place surface of the stage has conductivity. The one of the main electrodes, which is formed at the front surface of the wafer, is in contact with probe pins that are electrically connected to a measurement circuit. The stage has wiring connection terminals at a position different from a position on which the wafer is placed. The wiring connection terminals are electrically connected to the measurement circuit.